Structure of the Government of Nordmark
Overview *Reich Chancellery (Sturian: Reichskanzlei) *Reich Minister of Foreign Affairs (Sturian: Reichsministerium für auswärtige Angelegenheiten) *Reich Minister of Finance (Sturian: Reichsfinanzministerium) *Reich Minister of Economics (Sturian: Reichswirtschaftsministerium) *Reich Minister of Transportation and Railways (Sturian: Reichsministerium für Verkehr und Eisenbahnen) **Reichsbahn - President of the Reichsbahn & General-Director of the Reichsbahn *Reich Minister of Justice (Sturian: Reichsjustizministerium) *Reich Minister of Labor (Sturian: Reichsarbeitsministerium) **Reich Labor Protection Police (Sturian: Reichsarbeitsschutzpolizei) - Chief of the Reich Labor Protection Police *Reich Minister of Health (Sturian: Reichsgesundheitsministerium) *Reich Minister of Science, Technology and Education (Sturian: Reichsministerium für Wissenschaft, Technologie und Bildung) *Reich Minister of Agriculture and Forests (Sturian: Reichsministerium für Landwirtschaft und Forstwirtschaft) **Reich Hunting Association (Sturian: Reichsjagdverband) - Reichsjägermeister **Reich Forestry Commission (Sturian: Reichsforstkommission) - Reichsforstmeister Reich Ministry of the Interior Reichsministerium des Innern As important note about the Reich Police, the Reich Criminal Police and the Secret Reich Police is that while they are underneath the command and control of the Reich Minister of the Interior, the personal adjutant to the Kaiser on police affairs is the General Police Director (Sturian: Generalpolizeidirektor) which technically makes the Reich Police, the Reich Criminal Police and the Secret Reich Police independent of the Reich Ministry of the Interior. A note should also be made that the power and influence of the General Police Director fades and strengthens in relation to the person holding the title of General Police Director. Main office *Main Office of the Reich Minister of the Interior *Main Office of Government Administration Offices/departments *Office of Registration and Records *Office of Church Affairs and Religious Matters *Office of Interior Research *Central Office Agencies, services, administrations, ect. *Reich Police (Sturian: Reichspolizei) - Chief of the Reich Police *Reich Criminal Police (Sturian: Reichskriminalpolizei) - Reich Criminal Director *Secret Reich Police (Sturian: Geheime Reichspolizei; GeRePo) - Chief of the Secret Reich Police and General Police Director *Reich Customs Service (Sturian: Reichszolldienst) - General-Director of the Reich Customs Service *Reich Statistics Office (Sturian: Reichsstatistikamt) - General-Director of the Reich Statistics Office *Reich Immigration Office (Sturian: Reichseinwanderungsamt) - General-Director of the Reich Immigration Office Special services *General Police Directorate (Sturian: Generalpolizeidirektion) - Organized by the General Police Director, acts as a sort of council for police representatives sometimes called "Council of Police Chiefs". Despite being "underneath" the Reich Ministry of the Interior, the General Police Directorate acts entirely independent. **Reich Police **Secret Reich Police **Reich Criminal Police **Reich Labor Protection Police (Assigned to the Reich Ministry of Labor) **''Göthausische Geheimpolizei'' (Justican: Göthaus Special Police) Reich Ministry of War Reichsministerium des Krieges Main office *Main Office of the Reich Minister of War Offices/departments *Reich Weapons Office (Sturian: Reichswaffenamt) - State Secretary of War *Reich Armament Office (Sturian: Reichsbewaffnungsamt) - State Secretary of War *Reich Veterans Association (Sturian: Reichsverband der alten Kämpfer) - President of the Reich Veterans Association Agencies, services, administrations, etc. *Reichswehr **Reichswehr General Staff (Sturian: Generalstab der Reichswehr) ***Reichsheer (Sturian: Reichsheer Oberkommando; Oberkommando der Reichsheer; ROK/OKR) ***Reichsmarine (Sturian: Reichsmarine Oberkommando; Oberkommando der Reichsmarine; RMOK/OKRM) Independent agencies, services, administrations *Reichsbank - President of the Reichsbank *Reich Economics Council (Sturian: Reichswirtschaftsrat) - Independent organization created to strategically implement financial and economic policy. Plenary sessions are conducted monthly and vote on the suggestions and investment chances of the day-to-day membership of the REC. **Kaiser (de jure leader) **Reich Chancellor (de facto leader) **President of the Reich Economics Council (Day-to-day operator and leader) **Reich Minister of Finance **Reich Minister of Economics **Reich Minister of Transportation and Railways **Reich Minister of Agriculture and Forests **Reich Minister of War **President of the Reichsbank Category:Government and politics of Nordmark